The Dragon's Wife
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: They met at a Christmas Party. He was the wealthy, single CEO of Kaiba Corp., she was just a guest. But when the two strike a deal, events might get interesting for the blue eyed dragon.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon's Wife

She was the Dragon's wife. The Dragon of white and blue flame-the cobalt eyed Dragon.

She had entered into his life at a young age. Rather, both of them were still in their youth when they joined in matrimony. He, the wealthy business owner; she, the rich and mysterious friend of his enemies. No one really knew much about her, her past, or where she came from. All of that she kept hidden and secret, though it did not matter to him. Those sorts of trivial drabs held no interest to him.

He saw her and wanted her. And, as it is well known, Seto Kaiba always gets what he wants.

It had been at a business party over Christmas that the two met. The young CEO of Kaiba Corporations entertaining his guests with talk of global advancements and the like. Every now and then, the sneaky older business men would mention their unmarried daughters, hoping to strike some interest from the blue eyed billionaire. But Seto Kaiba was no one's fool. He knew of these tired attempts of arraignment and was quite annoyed with them by the night's end.

"My daughter is just learning the finer points of management," They'd say. Or "My daughter speaks French and Italian fluently."

Seto would briefly nod his head feigning admiration. Inhaling deeply, the young CEO let his icy eyes roam his entrance hall. All of the faces were either old or hiding an agenda to advance their fortune and family. When his eyes rested on a young woman dressed in wine red did he disregard what the newest father of an accomplished heiress had to say. The Kaiba Corp. President could not take his gaze from her. She was tall and slender, with caramel skin and dark hair coiled into a refined up-do. Only when she moved to laugh did Seto see the trace hints of rich auburn highlighting the chocolate locks.

The front of her dress, Seto noticed, dipped low on her chest giving teasing glimpses of her bust. She excused herself from her conversation and walked over to where the CEO stood with his glass of wine.

Seto watched as her finely tapered waist swung with her steps. Her left leg emerged from the slit- the shapely limb glowed bronze in the soft light of the chandeliers above. Seto was taken with her. And he would not have this blundering man before him ruin any opportunity to speak with you.

"I will give your offer much thought. Thank you Mr. Johnson."

Once the elderly man smiled with success, Seto approached her.

"And whose daughter are you per chance?" He said sipping from his glass.

She coyly tilted her head, her eyebrow raising in humor. "Sorry to disappoint you, I belong to none of the grubbing dullards here tonight."

Seto grinned at her choice of words and her ease of talk with him.

"A shame. If all of their offers were as beautiful as you, then I might rethink their proposals with greater consideration." He took another sip.

The hired band struck up soft holiday jazz of Frank Sinatra and other famed musicians of the Golden Age. She took a full glass of wine from the passing butler and set her empty one atop the silver serving tray.

"How thrilled they would be if they just heard what you yourself just said. I know many heiresses who would literally jump to marry you." She said with elegant informality.

Seto chuckled, his wine glass close to his lips. "And what of you? Would you jump at the chance?"

She looked not at him but ahead at the saxophonist. "I told you I'm not an heiress."

"Alright-but would you? I'm curious to know." Seto eyed her profile with wanting.

She looked at him, her unusually amber pools glittering in the evening light. "I mean no offense when I say this Mr. Kaiba, but I have enough of my own fortune. I do not need to seek yours, nor your title for comfort. So, if you were to ask me to marry you, then I would have to say that no-I would not jump." She gave a sly grin.

She knew that this man was one who held the world in his palm. It entertained her to step outside the norm and not succumb to the hysterics that Seto Kaiba's presence caused in many women. Being indifferent made one stand out. And standing out made one noticed. Seto Kaiba had noticed her and was going to know her name.

"You're the first woman to refuse me."

"How lucky," She said with false thrill.

Seto swallowed the last of his drink and asked, "You are something else. You must tell me your name."

She grinned again, her mind playing out a fun little game. "What if I made you search for it?"

Seto blinked. "Search?"

"Yes. If you cannot find out my name in a month, then I'll never tell. But if you do, then I'll give you a reward."

Seto laughed. This woman truly interested him. He would play along, and he would win. "So, like Rumpelstiltskin I must discover you name. I admit my networks are extensive. When I find out who you are, what will I get in return?"

Seto stepped closer to her. The spicy exotic aroma of her perfume tingled his nose and fingertips.

"What does the famed Seto Kaiba want that he could not already have or get himself?"

Seto embraced her in his cerulean gaze. His mouth forming the words automatically.

"I want you."

Upon hearing that, she smiled. The die had been cast and only a month remained.


	2. Chapter 2: Last Minute Discovery

Chapter 2;

Immediately, Seto embarked to discover the mysterious woman's name. He offered rewards for the first employee who made the discovery. Business cohorts noticed the change in Seto's work ethic and pressed the young man for details. They believed he was after a deal to merge his company with another, far more fortunate, corporation.

These thoughts and dreams of millions appeased them and kept them preoccupied to what was actually going on behind closed doors. In reality, Seto spent countless hours on his computer going through city records and birth records. Nothing came of it, much to his consternation.

~ 29 Days Later~

With still no progress, Seto was beyond composure. Due to lack of information, the blue eyed CEO had fired much of his networking staff and decided to do the searching himself. He had become obsessed. Not with just finding her identity, but he refused to be beaten in any challenge. This had gone from wanting her, to proving that he was capable of succeeding.

His younger brother Mokuba demanded that Seto stop and just forget about it. Odds were that she had long since forgotten the deal, why not him?

This suggestion earned the boy a stiff curfew and grounding for two weeks.

Innumerable nights were spent hauled within the confines of Kaiba mansion. Stacks of papers and documents on every female citizen living in and near Domino littered the many floors of the great house. Laboring in his home office, on the eve of finalizing the month long deal, Seto Kaiba buried his face in his hands. Nothing came up about her. It was as if she did not exist. Maybe she did not, he did have a lot to drink that night to drone out the proposals of the greedy old beggars.

Tired, fatigued, and angry Seto went to shut off the glowing screen and (curse the notion) give in. Just as his finger grazed the OFF switch, his phone rang. Looking at the clock, Seto growled.

"Who the fuck is calling me at 11:58? They better have something for me!"

Snatching up the receiver, the CEO spat into the mouthpiece, "Who the hell is this?"

A soft, curious voice ghosted from the phone, causing Seto's hand to clench around the device.

"Have you found out who I am yet? You only have two minutes." It was the woman from the Christmas Party.

Seto's heart pounded in his chest. How did she get his home phone number? And, more importantly she remembered their arraignment.

"I have. As I said, my information network is extensive." Seto lied. He had no choice but to lie.

"I see. Well then, I shall come to your office in the morning. I want to hear my name from your lips. Expect me at 10." The hypnotic dial tone signified she had hung up, leaving Seto alone in his office.

Competely ignoring the fact that she hung up on him first, Seto slammed the phone down. Gaining a second wind, he quickly rummaged through old emails of names sent to him by his networking team. He had gone through the names thrice before, but felt compelled to try one last time. If any stood out that he did not know, which were very few if any, then that must be she.

Seto scanned the long lists, but to no avail. He knew all of them. Either through work or life, he knew all of the women's names. Exiting out of the futile emails, Seto sat back in his chair. His inbox still on screen, the CEO noticed he had a spam email. Frowning at the thought that his Spamware had expired, Seto clicked on the folder. Inside was an email from one of the team he had fired three weeks ago. It had been sent using an unfamiliar address, one that went unnoticed by Seto and had been picked up by Spamware. Clicking on the email, Seto folded his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands.

When it opened, an amateur photograph of the woman appeared. She was getting into a sleek sports car just outside the local café. She was dressed in civilian clothing, but was nonetheless beautiful. Seto nearly swallowed his tongue. He scrolled down to read the attached message:

"Mr. Kaiba,

A few days after you let my team go, one of the beginner photographers took this picture while on his way home. I believe this is the woman you have been looking for. If this is correct, then her name is not in the city registers. He overheard her speaking with someone who called her Olivia. This is all we were able to find out."

At last Seto held the winning hand. A fierce grin stretched his lips. Opening his mouth, he let out a victorious laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: To Make a Deal

Chapter 3:

By the time he received notification that she arrived at Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba could not shake the satisfied grin from his lips. Reclining back in his office chair, the CEO eyed the printed email containing her picture. He had strategically placed the piece of paper on his desk facing the doors to his office.

Olivia…How disappointing. I expected something more exotic, Seto thought.

His secretary's voice over the intercom alerted him that she was just outside.

"Mr. Kaiba, there's a woman here to see you."

"Yes Ms. Vanguard, show her in." Seto licked his lips in anticipation as the door opened.

Demurely thanking Ms. Vanguard, the woman waited until the door closed behind her before she spoke. Her amber eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses, much to Seto's displeasure.

Seto glanced over her. She came wearing slacks, a tunic shirt, and heels. Seto admired how different clothes made her seem, she went from being a dark seductress one evening to a modern woman the next. Seto began to wonder if that was why there was no information on whom she was. If she was able to alter her looks with such ease, it would be no surprise then.

Knowing that the young billionaire was assessing her, the woman sighed quietly and stuck her hands into her pockets.

"While I appreciate the fact that I bring you ocular enjoyment, I believe you have something to tell me. If not, and it was all a ruse, then I'm afraid to say that you are wasting my time Mr. Kaiba."

The manner in which she addressed him was a foreign thing. No one in their right mind would dare to impugn Seto Kaiba's reasons for business. He felt his anger rise instinctively but quelled it. This was not the time to become hostile.

"My apologies. It was not my intention to keep you waiting. Please come closer, I wish to speak with you." Seto said as gallantly as he was able.

The woman did as he said and went over to his desk. Seto never took his gaze from her as she came closer. He wanted to see the look in her eyes when she saw the slip of paper with her photo.

"I understand that it is in poor taste to keep one's sunglasses on while inside conducting business matters." He stated.

Smiling, the woman removed her shades. The bright yellows and gold of her irises thrilled him.

"My apologies to you. I forget I have them on sometimes." She said situating them in her hair. "Now, we both know why I came here today. I am interested to see if you really have figured out who I am."

She came to the edge of the desk and set her left hand upon its hard surface. Seto smirked as she noticed the paper and casually looked it over. When she saw herself getting into her car, those golden pools of hers widened ever so slightly. However, the calculating cobalt eyes of Seto Kaiba narrowed in triumph for he witnessed her change.

"It appears that I have won your bet, Olivia. I must admit, it was rather troublesome finding you as there are no civil records on you at all."

The woman, Olivia, studied the page with unsettled fascination. "Then how did you come by this?"

"That is a secret." Seto replied.

She rolled her tongue over her teeth, unsure of what to say. She really did not count on him finding out anything about her.

"I must admit I'm impressed." She eyed the page one final time. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. I assume you want your reward?"

Seto sat straighter in his chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. The looks of conquest and expectation were ever present.

"I do. And I would like to request that it is equal to the duration of time I spent on you."

Olivia inhaled, her neck muscled flexing under her caramel skin. She hated ultimatums and had hoped that this petulant CEO had forgotten her over the month. But Seto Kaiba was a businessman first and foremost. And like any businessman, he expected to be compensated for his time.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked folding her arms loosely.

"Three things. One, that you tell me why there is no information about you in any public system. Two, that you explain the fountain of your presumed fortune. Because you know as well as I that your Ferrari F12berlinetta did not just magically appear. A car like that must've cost you a pretty penny. Dancing to the tune of over $ 300,000. Even I do not own one yet, and I pre-order the latest models before they arrive in the country. I would like to know how it is that you have one of these."

Olivia gave a smug smirk. "Now that we've settled the fact that you want my car, what is your third demand?"

Seto paused and assessed the situation swiftly. If she was able to afford such an exclusive automobile, with no ties to any sort of conglomerate, then her wealth must be extensive indeed. In fact, her money would greatly increase Kaiba Corp.'s standing on the world stage. The opportunity for advancement and escalation was too good to pass up. If he let her walk out now, he would regret it as one of the largest mistakes of his life. What he thought of next would surprise and shock both of them.

"My final demand is that you marry me."

Olivia stood motionless before Seto Kaiba. This was something she had not planned on happening. Marriage? He barely knew her and what he did manage to eke out of the archives was insubstantial.

"This seems rash don't you think?" She questioned still as stone.

"A bit yes." Seto replied also reeling from his statement.

"You don't know me. What if I try to steal your company's stock? What if I leak out information about your latest products? How can you trust me?" She said very calmly.

"My stocks are secure, and my information is heavily guarded with state-of-the-art equipment. I highly doubt that you could crack the codes even if you tried. As for trust, all in good time"

She was getting frustrated inside. Seto was not backing down.

"What if I wanted a divorce and demanded half of everything?"

"Prenup." Seto stated flatly.

Olivia did not know what to do. She could not ask him to forgo his last request. She was not cowardly as to back out and certainly not in front of Seto Kaiba. Keeping her face cold and serious Olivia stipulated the CEO.

"If I agree to this, I want my life to remain the same. All of my freedoms, no restrictions. I will go where I please and speak with whom I choose. I have not lived this life in order to answer to you."

Seto understood quite well Olivia's concerns. She was an aloof woman propositioned with marriage. She had her own wealth, her own life. But he wanted her, just as he said that night. He wanted her. He wanted her and her money. So, Seto Kaiba made a business offer that she could not refuse.

"If you marry me, I will not hinder nor alter your life in any way. You may live with me and my younger brother in my estate, or you may live wherever it is you call home. You will have access to my fortune. Your money will only be considered should there be any deficit in company productions. The only restrictions I give will be that you have no sexual relations while we are married, and that you join me once in a while on business dealings."

Seto rose from his chair and went around the desk. Standing before her, the savvy CEO offered his hand.

"Agreed?"

Olivia looked at the hand open for shaking. Seto posed reasonable requests and so she slowly but firmly set her hand in his.

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, The Press

Chapter 4:

IS IT TRUE?: GAME CORPORATION'S PRESIDENT TO MARRY UNKNOWN WOMAN?

KAIBA CORP. CEO TO MARRY IN JULY.

WHO IS SHE? WHERE DOES SHE COME FROM?: THE WOMAN WHO SNAGGED PROMINATE BUSINESS CONGLOMERATE.

KAIBA CORPORATIONS PRESIDENT SETO KAIBA TO HAVE SUMMER WEDDING.

REAL CINDERELLA STORY IN DOMINO? WEDDING DRESS SENT FROM PARIS.

WHO IS SHE?, WHO IS SHE?, WHO IS SHE?...

Seto Kaiba read and re-read the headlines that dotted his home office desk. The bold large print could be found at the top of every newspaper in Domino.

Once the engagement had been announced, the media raced from their cubicles to eagerly snap a photo of the CEO's surprise fiancé. The fact that no one was made aware that the young president had a fiancé caused much disrupt from fellow corporations. Angry phone-calls flooded Seto's answering service, demanding explanations; Where she was from, who her father was, what business she was in, the idea that he [Seto] would take a fiancé without the courtesy of notification, were the usual complaints.

Seto inhaled deeply as he finished reading the latest publication: DAUGHTER OF JOHNSON & CO. ATTEMPS SUICIDE OVER KAIBA ENGAGEMENT.

As Seto set the paper down, the phone rang. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the CEO extended his arm and pressed Speaker Phone.

"What is it?" Was his gruff inquiry.

Laughter floated through the mesh speakers. "Is that any way to greet your future wife, Mr. Kaiba?" Olivia's voice held mock insult. The blue-eyed man could feel her smirking through the intercom.

Seto closed his eyes in fatigue. He had been sitting in the same position for four hours and his back began to ache.

"Until vows are said, I will talk to you any way I like."

"Wow, someone's in a foul mood. I suppose it isn't because of today's news?" Olivia settled back on her couch and shuffled the paper to the front page. The crinkling of the pages made Seto growl low in his throat. Once the headlines were situated, Olivia cleared her throat and assumed a fux-broadcaster's voice.

"Today, police investigators discovered the unconscious body of Sylvia Johnson in her father's home. Sylvia, the daughter of business owner Lawrence Johnson, is presumed to have attempted suicide upon hearing the news of the engagement of Kaiba Corporations' Seto Kaiba. Reports indicate that Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Johnson spoke of the latter's marriage arraignments just two months ago while attending Mr. Kaiba's annual Christmas Party. Blah, Blah, Blah, so on and so forth. Doctors have assured the family that Sylvia will make a full recovery."

Olivia meticulously folded the paper and dropped it onto the floor. "To think that I will be marrying the man whom women commit suicide for. I feel so honored."

She reached down to her coffee table picking up her Cabernet Sauvignon. " I must admit Mr. Kaiba that I feel quite excited about all this."

"First of all, she attempted suicide." Seto stated trying to hide the small grin that formed from Olivia's entertaining imitation.

"My apologies. Did I offend you with my little act? Your voice sounds tense." Olivia swallowed another sip of wine.

"Not exactly." Seto still held back his smile.

"Hmmmm, though I have to say, I'm not sure how I feel with the fact that you were making marriage deals with her father. Should I be concerned?" Olivia said with partial interest.

"Pay that no mind. Her father lives in a perpetual fantasy." Seto said leaning his head to the right to crack his neck.

"I also saw that the wedding will be in July." She continued slinking down onto the cold leather cushions.

"Does that bother you?" Seto asked relieved when his neck gave a satisfying snap.

"Not at all. I always dreamed of a summer wedding," Olivia said while inspecting her fingernails. "So, when do I get my ring?"

Seto snapped his eyes open. He completely forgot about an engagement ring. With all of this hype from the press, if he were to be seen with Olivia without a ring on her finger, the media would scandalize his reputation. The media….an evil smile wound its way onto his face. Why not have some fun with this whole thing. Picking up the receiver, Seto spoke his devilish idea knowing full well that she would comply.

"What would you say to an outing with me?"

Olivia heard the change of his tone and laughed. "I do say! Éclatant is my favorite jewelry store. I should warn you Mr. Kaiba, that I have very expensive taste."

Seto himself chuckled. As much as he might admit, he was beginning to rather like Olivia. For Seto to take a liking to a stranger was a rare thing. Normally he kept most people at a distance, never getting close to anyone. But with this Olivia woman, it was different. He like her personality at the Christmas Party and he admired the way she remained indifferent to him. She desired her independence, privacy, and money. So, it was simple for him to do. They proved to be very similar.

"I'm aware. That car of yours speaks for itself. My driver will pick you up at 11 tomorrow. What is your-,"

"No. I'll drive to your place. I must keep a few of my secrets. And plus, I know how much you love seeing my prized possession. Being there at your home, I hope the press doesn't get the wrong idea and think the Ferrari is your fiancé and not me." Olivia teased.

Seto did not have the energy to pry or retort to her taunting and so agreed. He gave her his address and the access code for the front gate.

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Kaiba."

"Don't be late."

Seto hung up before she could reply with any sharp remark. Ring shopping, he thought, This should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5: First Public Appearence

Chapter 5:

It was 10:50 when the powerful rumbling of a Ferrari F12berlinetta rolled up the Kaiba Estate driveway. The sun bounced off the sleek red body, coasting over the beautifully molded craftsmanship of the Italian automobile.

It came to a halt at the bottom of the entrance steps, the engines purring until they too were shut off. The driver side door opened and Olivia stepped out onto the drive. Taking a quick glance around the grounds, she nodded to herself.

"Hmmm, not bad. I could live with this."

Behind her, footsteps approached to lead her inside the Kaiba estate.

"Welcome Ms. Olivia, may I take your keys?" Said the polite older man.

Olivia dropped the keys into his waiting palm and walked in ahead. "Make sure nothing happens to it. The last thing I need is a _Ferris Bueller_ stunt while I'm out. And if it does come back with any blemish, you'll have Mr. Kaiba to answer to. "

The valet swallowed the lump in his throat. Suddenly he became nervous to drive it.

"Don't be afraid on my behalf. I'll be upset, yes. But I know for a fact that Mr. Kaiba would be ballistic should anything happen to that car. He secretly covets it you know?" Olivia said with a grin.

"Nothing between Heaven and Earth will damage this while it's in my care ma'am." The valet swore and went towards the open car door.

Standing at the top of the steps, she turned and watched as the man slipped into the driver's seat and drove off. Once the car was out of sight, Olivia continued inside. A row of butlers and maids lined her when she entered into the foyer.

"Welcome." They all chimed.

Olivia smiled kindly to them. She could be cordial when it called for it. The head butler came forward and swept his arm in the direction of the grand hall.

"Welcome Miss. My name is Alfred. If you will follow me I will take you to wait for Mr. Kaiba."

Alfred led Olivia past the Drawing Room and into the Grand Hall. There were couches and footstools arranged in elegant clusters for intimate seating. Olivia sat on one of the French influenced seats, running her fingers along the polished wooden arm.

"Imported from Paris. 18th century I believe." Seto's haughty voice brought Olivia's eyes up.

She was met with the sight of him dressed in a simple black jacket, pants, and a dark blue button-down shirt. She noticed that the top few buttons were opened, showing the merging of neck and collarbone. Inside, Olivia felt a flow of intrigue; Seto looked…handsome.

"Judging by the intricacy of the carved reliefs in the wood, I'd date it to around 1760. See here, you just don't get this sort of detail in the later years." Olivia pointed to the chair's design attempting to appear unfazed by him.

Seto was impressed, but hid it well. "Shall we go then? The press should be expecting our arrival."

Olivia chuckled and rose, looking back once more at the fine French chair. "Yes. Let's go greet the hounds of hell."

~Outside Éclatant~

Voices and hands rained down upon the limo's tinted windows. Flashes of cameras and phones flickered bindingly trying to catch the first glimpse of the two inside. Sitting on opposite sides of the limo, Olivia knew that she better move over in order to give a much better performance. Gracefully moving to sit beside Seto, she felt the adrenaline rush. Outside were dozens of news reporters and paparazzi, all there to see her. She would be lying if she wasn't a bit excited.

Seto chewed the inside of his lip when the seat cushion sunk with added weight. The CEO's heart beat faster. The familiar spicy perfume she wore wrapped around him like warm arms. From the corner of his eye he saw the lovely shapes of her face, the almond eyes, and bow-shaped mouth. Her dark hair was free and loose down her back.

Next to him, she seemed petite and delicate. But he knew that was not the case. She was a fighter. The limousine stopped and the chauffeur hurried around to open the door. He bravely struggled against the throng of paparazzi, pushing them back. Store security came to his aide and formed a human barrier.

Seto turned to face her, pausing at their close proximity. Her golden pools languidly shifted from the tinted window to him. He felt the heat rising to his face, try as he might to keep it at bay. In an effort to keep from becoming too uncomfortable, he quickly assumed a stony exterior.

"Better ready yourself. We're getting out."

Olivia blinked at the noticeable change in Seto's voice. He was cold and distant all of a sudden. Olivia caught on why and rolled her eyes. Was he so juvenile?

"Seto, acting like you can't stand me will not convince the press that we're a happy couple." Leaning closer to the CEO, she teasingly whispered, "Just for today."

Seto tensed as her breath warmed his neck and ear. Dammnit! He thought, I'm still Seto Kaiba. This woman is crazy if she thinks she's got the better of me.

"Unlike YOU I have a reputation to uphold. Swooning over you would only indicate that I'm some sort of pathetic lovesick puppy. And I'll be damned if that happens." Seto growled.

Olivia laughed quietly. "Relax. I have no desire to ruin your character. Nor do I want to be portrayed as some salacious tramp that won you over with sex. I too have a reputation to keep. I'm not suggesting you hang all over me, which I'm opposed to anyway, just simply holding hands will suffice. Or-if you do not wish to go along with this engagement that YOU put forth, I could tell the media it was all an elaborate lie to get those desperate codgers off your back."

She gave him the most superior, narrow eyed grin that irked him greatly. She was threatening his reputation after all! Deep in his mind, Seto cursed himself for ever thinking she was a prize to be won. That night at the party, he thought obtaining her would be as easy as al his other conquests. Yet much to his continuing discovery and unease, she was almost his double. To ride the roller-coaster of wanting her and then resenting her, wanting her and resenting her, only made Seto Kaiba realize that he was engaged to the female version of himself.

Gritting his teeth, he snatched her hand. "Fine. Only for the press."

The limo door opened and Seto stepped out. Olivia followed next but that was not what the paparazzi went mad over. It was that Seto held onto Olivia's hand. Flashes and questions mobbed the two as they made way to the shop.

"How did this start?"

"Where did you two meet?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Are you living together?"

"Mr. Kaiba one question!"

Seto grew more and more agitated with each prying voice. When a news camera was unscrupulously shoved into his face, it took every ounce of strength to not break the lens. Olivia, ever the instigator, maneuvered her hand so that their fingers laced together. She walked closely to Seto's taller form, playing the smaller, gentle type. The CEO, in normal circumstances, would have laughed aloud. She knew how to fire up the crowd that much was true.

Through his cold exterior, his awareness that Olivia was the only one so far to display affection made him remember what he said in the limo.

"Fine. Only for the press."

Resigning himself and hoping to the powers that be this would not come back to haunt him in the future, Seto gave in and went along with the loving fiancé act.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba, what will you get the lovey young lady?" Shouted one reporter.

Seto stopped and turned to acknowledge the man. Taking matters into his own hands, so to speak, he pulled Olivia close to him, wrapping his free arm about her slim waist. The cameras went wild.

"She can have whatever she wants. Nothing is too much."

He adoringly looked down at her, and she to him.

"This is such a drastic change for you Mr. Kaiba. Is it true that marriage has settled you?" Asked a bold photographer.

"C'mon Mr. Kaiba, can you give us a kiss for the pages?" Asked another reporter.

"I'm afraid no-," Seto began but was interrupted.

"Oh, why not Seto. Let them really fight for the ratings." Olivia said sweetly.

Rising to her toes, Olivia gently kissed Seto-on the cheek. The spot where her lips touched left warm tingles sizzling on his skin.

Disappointed sounds groaned throughout the crowd. Olivia giggled and shrugged to the audience. "Sorry, that's all you get for now."

They went inside to the safety of the shop.

~Inside: Engagement Counter~

Olivia glanced over the many glittering diamonds and precious gem stones. Each stone got larger as the case went along. Clerks hungrily attended to her whim and pulled out whatever she wanted to see. Seto stood a respectable distance away, waiting to leave. The shop owner did not know that the charade for the media was over for the time being and chalked up the CEO's lack of interest to normal manly boredom.

Going over to the wealthy customer, the owner tried to make small talk with the famed corporate president.

"Letting the lady choose for herself huh? Wise decision. Women need wide births when picking a ring." He laughed.

Seto snorted. "I said she could have whatever she wanted."

Knowing her, it'll be ridiculous, he thought.

"That should be no issue for you Mr. Kaiba. Oh Miss! Allow me to show you our latest inventory. Just arrived from an estate auction in Europe."

The owner flitted into the back and returned with a velveteen pad. Resting exquisitely on the cushion, was perfect blue diamond. It was flawless inside, and expertly shaped into an emerald-cut. The stone was 7.5 carats and sold at auction for $ 11 million. Olivia was in love.

"Oh, Seto, you must come see." Her breathless voice filtered into the CEO's ears.

The owner waited with baited breath as he approached the counter. The stone was remarkable. She gingerly picked it up and held it to the light.

"See how it sparkles. It's like the ocean." She wistfully revered.

Seto took the stone from her and inspected it carefully. If he was going to spend $11 million, he wanted to make damn sure that it was perfect.

"Please, Seto, may I have it?" Olivia gently asked, her eyes innocent. "It reminds me of you."

The shop owner knew then that it was a sale. Seto sighed and placed the jewel onto the pad. Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out a checkbook.

"Will $ 11.5 million cover the setting as well?" He knowingly asked writing the amount in its spot.

The owner was so thrilled he stuttered. "Y…Yes. T…that's wonder…ful."

Signing his signature, Seto tore the check from the book and slid it to the semi-catatonic shop owner.

"I expect to have the ring finished, without damage by next week."

"Y…yes sir."

The moment the two left, the shop owner dropped to the floor.

~Back Outside~

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Mr. Kaiba!"

Like the reoccurring tide questions flew. It was only when five all too familiar voices spoke that Seto turned.

There, beyond the crowd, stood Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, and Ryou Bakura.

"Are out your F***ing mind Kaiba!? You're getting married!?"


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Stur

Chapter 6:

"Are you out you're f****ing mind Kaiba!? You're getting married!?" Joey Wheeler's grating Brooklyn accent demanded to know.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Joey," Tristian said equally boggled.

"Seriously Kaiba, is this a trick?" Ryou's composed British voice inquired.

Yugi nervously looked to each of his friends and put his hands up to stop them. "C'mon guys, stop it. Kaiba clearly doesn't want to talk about it now."

Tea, ever the nosey one, squared her hands on her hips and glared at the young billionaire. "What sneaky game are you playin at now Kaiba? I know you're not the romantic type. So spill it, what the hell happened to you? Your company going out of business?"

Upon hearing that, the media and press surrounded Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, is it true? You're going under?"

"Mr. Kaiba, what's the scoop on your company's finances?"

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto's face darkened dangerously. How he wanted to tear those fools apart. Especially that obnoxious girl and her friendship speeches.

"Yeah, Kaiba, tell us what's really goin on here!" Joey thrust his index finger at the fuming man.

"Oh Wheeler, this is one of the many perks of my life. I do not have to answer to the likes of you." Seto stated icily.

Hating to be reprimanded by the CEO, Joey shoved his way through the crowd and got in the other's face. The cameras rolled and snapped photos all around. Joey continued.

"You're up to no good Kaiba. What are you gonnado? Lead this girl on and then dump her when you're finished?"

Seto's fists clenched at his sides. Olivia, who had been observing the ordeal, did not enjoy how this blond thug spoke to her "fiancé." She was all for a cruel joke now and then, but to publically embarrass a man of high standing like Seto was not something she tolerated. Fiancé or not, Seto did not deserve such treatment. So, standing tall, she intervened.

Placing her hand between the chests of Seto and Joey, Olivia firmly shoved the blond back a few steps. The blond blinked. In front of Seto stood Olivia, irritated and in no mood for discussions. Joey saw the amber pools smolder threateningly, taking the appearance that Seto was too dignified to show.

"I do not know you, nor do I give the slightest inclination to care. I do not appreciate you and your friend's disrespect towards Seto. If you have complaints, I suggest you take it up with him personally in lieu of making yourselves look like rowdy delinquents. Seto Kaiba is my fiancé and his reasoning is of no concern to you. If you ever pull a stunt such as this again, I shall make sure you all will suffer the ramifications of this harassment."

The media and press continued with their personal invasion, eagerly snatching at the information like starved wolves.

"Seems you got a winner here Mr. Kaiba. Better watch out or she'll be Kaiba Corp.'s president."

The crowd laughed in agreement.

Seeing the bewildered look on Joey's face, as well as from the other four, Seto drank in the humiliation Olivia caused them. Yet again, the roller-coaster ride of wanting her overcame him. She intunely said what he could not for risk of his character. A sense of pride and loyalty filled his chest and he wrapped an arm around her in "loving" thanks.

"It seems I have. And I think my fiancée would make a formidable addition to Kaiba Corp."

Shooting the group a superior glare, the couple parted and returned to the seclusion of the limousine.


	7. Chapter 7: Assessment of Self

Chapter 7:

Once home in the comfort of her apartment, Olivia placed her keys in the small bowl by the door and headed straight for her bathroom. Discarding articles of clothing as she walked, Seto's fiancée replayed the day's events in his mind. The audacity of that group of kids, the press and media, that stone.

"It reminds me of you."

She had initially meant that to be fodder for the public, but as she thought on it, it wasn't entirely untrue. The stone was like Seto; cold, hard, with a deep untouchable side no one could reach. She saw him in that stone. It was as if someone had plucked one of his sapphire pools and set it in her hand. It was unnerving enough that he made that ridiculous request of marriage, but to wear the symbol of that request on her finger…to have that constant reminder of him glittering up at her filled her with a near overwhelming quandary.

She entered her bathroom and switched on the lights. Removing the last piece of clothing and dropping it on the marble floor, Olivia stepped into the shower and let the searing water drench her. She let her mind wander; The Christmas Party, the name game, the agreement, and now today. She thought of the feeling of his arm around her, the smell of his cologne on his clothes and skin. The way he effortlessly paid for that outrageous gem thoroughly impressed her. And she was left with the debate whether or not he did it for the act? Or if he actually bought her an $11.5 million dollar ring. As much as she tried to keep the lines clear between them, after this, she admitted to them blurring a bit. Was she uncomfortable of the expenditure? Perhaps.

Sure she loved expensive things, and bought whatever she wanted when she wanted. But there was something different about today. Her heart gave little flutters when she pictured the way his pen scrolled across the lines of the check. It was so carefree for him, so unbothered. The notion that he was willing to spend such an outlandish price on an engagement ring for a woman he barely knew two months made her question her standing in the whole situation.

She was curious to see where this "relationship" would lead her-and him. She knew there were no feelings of love, for if that were so, she would be furious with herself. She did not wish to love like that again. Too many failed attempts had taught her that. This was all a game to her. It was just a game. She had worked too hard for what she had, her fortune, her independence, to throw it away again to the trivialness of love. Seto was a business partner in all this. An attractive business partner, but a business partner just the same. He knew that and she knew that.

Then, smiling at the conundrum she found herself in, Olivia leaned her head back under the steaming water and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into now."


	8. Chapter 8: Luncheon Plans

Chapter 8:

Olivia arrived for the second time at the Kaiba estate one week after the visit to the jewelry shop. Seto had called the previous evening, inviting her for luncheon.

"We need to put the final touches on things," he said to her in a gruff tone.

Alfred escorted her to a spacious veranda where the blue eyed CEO waited. Sitting at a large exterior table, Seto busily read through faxes he received earlier pertaining to his company. His stocks were doing well, and his output was skyrocketing.

The afternoon sun was soaked in by his chestnut hair, dark business shirt and pants. Again, the top buttons were undone, giving Olivia views of the column of his neck. Alfred pulled out the single seat and pushed it back as Olivia sat down. Bowing slightly, the butler left to inform the footman it was time to serve.

Olivia pushed back her sunglasses and waited quietly while Seto finished his priorities. With a finished sigh, Seto looked up at her.

"We need to talk about the wedding plans. The press is going crazy over what happened last week with that fool Wheeler and his geek friends. And now they all think my company is going down."

Olivia tilted her head, her chocolate hair shifting across her back. "But that's not true. Have you remedied that tidbit yet?"

"I have, but you know drama. It sells. Now they're calling you the Dragon's Wife." The CEO looked over as the first footman set two crystal glasses of water down.

"The Dragon's Wife?" Olivia said curiously.

"It's a trite reference to my Blue Eyes White Dragon cards."

"Like the Duel Monster game?" Olivia said.

"Yes."

She angled her head to the side. "I suppose I can see it. Since your eyes are blue and your fiery personality."

Seto glanced up and saw the servers step onto the veranda.

"I hope you like Moroccan food." Seto said without care.

Olivia smiled. "I do actually. I'm surprised though."

"Why?"

"Well, I expected French or Italian." Olivia said lightly.

The blue eyed president gave her a look. "Because I look like I only eat French or Italian food?"

Olivia rested her chin in her left palm. "Quite frankly yes. But Moroccan food is a real treat. I haven't had any since last I was there."

Seto slightly leaned forward. "Is that where you're from?"

The familiarity of the question startled him and he had no time to backpedal out of it.

"Unfortunately no. I'm not Moroccan. Though people have guessed that." She chuckled and placed her napkin on her lap.

Footman carrying trays of steaming, spicy food filed onto the veranda. The scents of spices; saffron, cinnamon, cumin, ginger and others wafted from the plates of delicious looking chicken and lamb. Seto had arraigned for the lunch to be served in the traditional Moroccan fashion, with hot and cold salads first, followed by the meats.

Olivia delicately took a little cold salad, watching as Seto did the same. They ate in relative silence. Once that was finished, the main course of chicken and lam was presented. Olivia took chicken, whereas Seto preferred lamb coated in a thick brown sauce.

"This is excellent Mr. Kaiba, your chef is highly skilled." Olivia said between bites.

Seto chewed quietly.

"You know, typically, Moroccan food is eaten with the hands," Olivia stated gingerly picking up a piece of succulent chicken with her thumb and index finger.

Seto stopped chewing and watched as she ate the piece using her fingers. The CEO was momentarily mystified at her impropriety.

"Oh don't look at me like that Mr. Kaiba, surly you've seen a woman eat with her hands before," Olivia joked licking the tips of her fingers.

"Yes…not the one I plan on marrying however."

Olivia humorously grinned. "Oh, come now Mr. Kaiba, it's not barbaric to try the customary ways. You try it."

"I most certainly will not." Seto said biting on his fork.

"If that's how you feel." She said and ate another piece of chicken.

The CEO stared at her. Her defiance in front of his footman irritated him, but he did not correct her. Why? For what purpose? She would eat it that way no matter what he said. As long as he ate with a knife and fork was all he cared about.

When they finished, mint tea was served. Olivia sipped it carefully, for it was steaming in the white porcelain cup. Seto took the opportunity to clear his throat and explain what he planned for the ceremony.

"The wedding will take place on July 20th at 10a.m. The service will be quick, we'll exchange rings and be done by 11:30. Afterword we will return here and have a small reception. You will greet my business colleagues and be introduced as my wife. From there,-"

"Wait. Have I no say in this?" Olivia asked coolly.

"Like what?" Seto answered.

"Firstly, I should like to make clear that I do not appreciate being rushed. If this wedding is going to happen, I want to enjoy it to the fullest. That means: 1. The church will be filled to capacity. I don't care by who. 2. We go through the ceremony at the regular pace. 3. The reception will allow for any and all who want to attend, with the exceptions of those whom you detest of course. 4. There will be no photographers outside of the wedding photographer there. I do not want to be on stage all day and night."

Seto listened. "You're making it seem like we're in love with each other."

"The media needs to see that. Especially since that girl remarked on your company. If you seem disinterested, then that will prove what she said was true and that you're only in this for my money."

They were quiet. Olivia leaned back in her chair, her amber pools fixed on her fiancé. She though on the night of the jewelry shop. She thought on how she felt while showering; the inner-turmoil she faced more and more with this man. He tested her and challenged her. But that stone-that stone meant much more. She cursed that beautiful blue stone. She cursed the man who bought it for her. She cursed why she looked at it in the first place.

"Why did you request marriage for your reward that day?" She asked suddenly, her thoughts coming through in her voice.

Seto remained quiet.

"No, don't do that. Tell me. Of the three things you asked, why marriage?"

He still said nothing. He only grew more perturbed.

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me except for the fact that my name is Olivia. And even that I'm not sure how you managed to find. And, well, now you know that I've been to Morocco. But that's all. You are not foolish Mr. Kaiba. You are a powerful businessman, so what was the reason? You do nothing without gain. Unless you really are after my money. Or my car, or whatever it is you seek in that lonely office of yours. So tell me, Mr. Kaiba because I grow tired of figuring it out... What is this?"

The CEO was at a loss for words. She had called him out. The woman he wanted that night at the party, and again in front of the media, was asking him why.

He would be a fool if he told her the truth; that he wanted her. But what he didn't realize was that in his refusal to admit the truth, he was only making the situation more desperate for him. The roller-coaster of emotion he felt zipped through him. But he derailed it for the time being and came back harsh and biting.

"You are a sneaky one. You almost had me admit that my reasons were affection based. Can't you see when a deal has been made? Or, no I'm sorry. If that were true, you would be in business and not me. I have my reasons, and they will be unknown to you. So understand this, the wedding is on July 20, according to what I specified. If you have a problem with that, then back out."

Olivia's eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. If he wanted to play that game, then so could she.

"Don't make me laugh Mr. Kaiba. You know, I'm not so desperate to fabricate a fangirl love story between us. Keep those expectations with that Sylvia woman. In fact, since she actually attempted suicide over you, why are you not flocking over to her side instead of biting at my ankles? I think you found me attractive that night. I think you though I would fold before you like a Renaissance triptych at your feet. And when I would not, you being the man you are, clung to the only thing you could think of. You saw me as a lost conquest and you cannot live with that. So, you proposed marriage in order for you not to lose face and dignity. I was to be another feather in your cap. So until you can speak to me like an adult and not a spoiled child, this will be the last time you snap at me."

Seto fumed.

"And especially after I defended you in front of the press. As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve me."

Rising from her seat, Olivia came around to stand over him. Seto was astounded. She assumed the very stance he often took with inferiors. Once again, he had mistaken her for past women. The CEO realized that he was wrong and did something he never thought he would do; he sat there and let her finish.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Seto inhaled to calm himself. Before he answered, she interjected again.

"And, cut the stony, distant act. I'm tired of hearing it. I never get a straight answer from you. But you will give me an explanation."

There was a long pause between them. Olivia waited for him to answer.

Knowing he had been bested, Seto swallowed his pride and slowly stood. He made sure to not bump into her and looked into her eyes. This going back and forth needed to end, and he was going to be the one to do just that.

"You've made your point. I admit that, through this, I've been wrong in treating you as if you were one of my employees. Yes, I was surprised when you were different from other women. And I thought that in time you would throw yourself at me. I would sleep with you, and then dump you like all the others. But instead, I asked you to be my fiancée. That is what we are. That is what this is."

The whole time he never left her gaze. Olivia, in the time she knew him, saw for the first time sincerity. Seto softened his voice and continued. He resisted the odd feelings he got, because there was only one other he spoke to like this.

"I understand your frustration. I admit that I was wrong in behaving that way. This whole thing is my responsibility."

Olivia, despite herself, felt a warm sensation rising in her neck. When he wasn't acting like the world famous CEO, Seto was actually charming.

"Wow, that was a change of heart. I never expected you to say that." She said.

Seto shrugged. "I may be cold but I'm not completely without feeling."

Olivia laughed and brushed a hand through her hair, avoiding her sunglasses. "I stand corrected on that."

Seto motioned for her to sit once again, now that things had been smoothed over.

"If you wish, the alterations you made for the wedding will happen. I just need time to inform the planners and staff."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," Olivia said more at ease with him. "I admit to being rash as well. My outburst was very unprofessional."

"I thought that this wasn't a business deal anymore?" Seto jested.

Olivia smiled broadly at the little joke and Seto's attempt at humorous sarcasm. "Quite right."

"That reminds me," he dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a velvet case. "This arrived yesterday morning."

Olivia eyed the ring box. Inside was that gorgeous stone.

"How does it look?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it. I figured since it's your ring, you should open it in front of me."

Her heart beat faster as he placed the box before her. Trying not to shake, Olivia lifted the lid. The perfect blue diamond winked at her in the sunlight. The facets shone in a myriad of color. Nestled in its setting of white gold surrounded by pave (pa-vey) diamonds, the ring was something fantastic. Breathlessly, Olivia removed it from the box and studied it.

"Does it fit?" Seto asked watching her lovely face.

"Let me see," she slipped the heavy ring onto her finger. It fit. In fact it melded to her finger like a second skin.

She held her hand out, mesmerized as it glittered. A blush rose to her cheeks. It was outstanding and it was hers. This $11.5 million dollar ring was hers. The thought of it nearly made her lightheaded.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, this is something I shall cherish dearly," She said in honesty.

The feelings that came with the ring filled her. Only a man who held deep, brutal affection would buy this. And as Olivia stared helplessly at the stone, the more she realized that perhaps Seto did have affection for her.

"Mr. Kaiba, I-,"

"Seto."

"What?" She said turning towards him.

"Call me Seto. The days of addressing me as 'Mr. Kaiba' are over now. That ring signifies this."

Seto hoped she would comply. He had never heard her call him by his name unless it was for formalities sake.

"Thank you Seto." The blush lingered on her face.

A quiet, peaceful air passed between them and for the first time since they met, they both felt an eagerness and a desire to stay in each other's presence.

"It seems that now all we need is a ring bearer," Olivia joked.

"I have someone in mind for that." Seto responded.

"Oh? Who?"

From deep within the mansion, a youthful voice echoed. It was excited and decidedly boyish. What he announced next made Olivia's eyes go wide.

"Big brother! I'm back from my trip!"


	9. Chapter 9: Small Discoveries

Chapter 9:

After the spontaneous meeting with Seto's brother, Mokuba, Olivia left the Kaiba Estate to venture home. Mokuba was a kind boy, with wide eyes and a broad smile. It made Olivia shake her head at the contrast between the two siblings. Mokuba was the light to Seto's dark; his sweet to Seto's sour.

The ring sparkled on the steering-wheel, distracting her from the road as she turned down her street.

Pulling up to her apartment, she drove round to the back and parked in the private garage. The F12berlinetta rumbled to a halt, its formidable engine shutting down. Olivia extracted her key and sat heavily in the driver's seat. Again, she pondered the ring. Again she thought of Seto's response to her. She felt a bit of shame in her overall behavior. She never meant to be so biting in her fights, but old habits die hard.

She stared at the ring. Taking it from her finger, Olivia turned it over to examine to setting; White gold with pave diamonds inlayed around the band. The prongs carefully gripped the large blue stone, holding it high as if on a pedestal. As she rubbed her thumb on the inside of the band, Olivia felt a series of shallow fissures. Startled that there might be damage to the ring, she wrapped it securely in her fist and hopped out of her car. Darting to her apartment, swiping her security key, and locking the door she went straight to her kitchen. Putting the ring on a folded hand towel, she rummaged through her drawers. Fining a magnifying glass, Olivia sat at the table and picked up the ring. Finding the area where she felt the blemishes, she zoomed in with the glass. Much to her surprise, they weren't cracks or crazes in the gold; they were engravings.

Little, delicate engravings in an eloquent cursive script ran along the length of one side of the band. Why would Seto desecrate such a piece with a message? She thought.

Then, holding the ring just so, Olivia made out what the text said:

"Succeed and Conquer."

Setting both items down, Olivia gazed into the distance as she processed what the message meant. It did not take long before she brought a hand to her chest and laughed.

"Oh Seto! How right you are!"

Olivia spent the rest of her evening in random fits of laughter. She laughed because for the first time in a long while, she had been outdone. Seto had ordered for that engraving as homage to her. He ordered it as a peace offering. Seto ordered it to announce only to them, that they were equal. They had both succeeded, and they had both conquered.

Seto mindlessly scanned the book he held in his hands.

Mokuba really liked Olivia. The young boy told him so many times after she left how much he hoped to see her again before the wedding. Mokuba did not mind that Seto was engaged, he was happy in fact.

"You need some distraction from work brother," he had said.

"You think so?"

Mokuba folded his arms and frowned at his sibling. "If you don't marry her, then that will be just stupid. She's pretty, smart, funny, and really nice. She's a nice break from those airheads who flounce all over the place."

Seto gave his brother a warm smile. "You like her that much? You just met her today, and not for very long either. How can you be so sure she's the one for your brother? The Dragon?"

Mokuba shrugged and folded his hands behind his head. "I just know she is brother. I can't explain it, but I just know it. She's perfect for you. And if you don't go through with it I'll never speak to you again."

Mokuba gave Seto a sneaky wink. Seto chuckled, but deeply considered what his brother said. If she was able to gain Mokuba's trust and admiration in such a short time, then he would be an idiot not to marry her. Seto put his heart in his brother's judge of character that, quite often, was spot on. Seto loved his brother dearly, and as he heard Mokuba talk about Olivia, he came to realize more and more how much he agreed with his younger sibling.


	10. Chapter 10: Three Days Before

Chapter 10:

~July 17. Domino City~

Early that morning, Olivia received a call from the owner of Éclatant. Seto's ring had come in. Thanking the owner, she drove over to the shop, picked up the parcel, ignored the owners' gushing over how beautiful her ring turned out, and left.

Going to an outdoor café, Olivia made extra precautions to disguise herself. This was something she did very well. Wearing her sunglasses, her hair tucked under a stylish hat and loose Bohemian clothing, she ordered coffee and took the band from the envelope. It was platinum with flat inlays of black diamond. It was heavy in her hand and easily slipped off of her thumbs. It was cold and conservative.

I think Seto will approve of this, she thought.

Paying her bill, Olivia put the ring back into the envelope and left for home.

~Kaiba Estate~

Seto stood in his dressing room with arms outstretched as the tailor made the last few adjustments on his tuxedo. The CEO checked himself in the three-sided mirror, angling his head to the left and right. Scrutinizing himself, Seto was glad he made the choice of a black tux verses a white one. The darkness of the fine wool fabric brought out the brilliance of his cobalt eyes and chestnut hair.

The tailor moved pins and marked the proper measurements on his clipboard, mumbling to himself here and there. He was fixing the tapering seams at the waist. Seto was pleased with the results for the jacket fit the young billionaire handsomely, emphasizing his well -built form. Once the final marks had been made, the tailor removed the jacket and slipped it back into its plastic carrier. Seto cracked his neck.

"This will be ready by tonight, Mr. Kaiba. The adjustments are minor." The tailor said zippering up the clothing bag.

Seto nodded once. "Have it delivered in the morning. Is Mokuba's ready as well?"

"Yes sir. Mr. Kaiba's tux will be sent with yours."

"Good. Alfred will show you out."

~Olivia's Apartment~

Just as Seto readied himself with his tux, Olivia donned her wedding gown. The Parisian box had arrived a few days ago, its precious contents smelling of fresh lilac. Olivia turned and posed in her dress, a smile coming to her face. The gown was straight and had a long flowing train. Made from white silk and chiffon, the gown hugged her bust and hips. The Sweetheart bodice was decorated with hundreds of tiny pearls and diamonds. The intricate beading crisscrossed across her torso, came to a point just below her navel, swept back across the ridge of her hips and came together in a glittering cascade of pearl and diamond down to the end of the train. There, the pearls and diamonds fanned out to splay across the expanse of decorative fabric, and thereby bordering the bottom of the entire gown.

The back of the dress above the pearlescent waterfall swooped down low, nearly touching the dropping point of pearl and diamond. Olivia wrapped her arms around the dress, embracing the fine garment. It was heavy with the embellishments but also lightweight and easy to move in.

The dress had come to $150,000 with shipping. Not a bad price I Olivia had anything to say about it. She had sent her measurements along with the dress design to Paris a few weeks prior. She had informed the seamstress to hurry on it. Olivia had paid for it herself. She scoffed at Seto paying for everything, insisting that she at least buy her own wedding dress. There were only three days left until the wedding, and she wanted to make sure the dress fit. If it needed tailoring, they were easy fixes.

Satisfied with the gown, Olivia slipped it off and placed it on a hanger. Securing it on her closet door, she fixed herself a glass of wine and relaxed on her leather sofa. Only three days….


	11. Chapter 11: The Dragon's Wife

Chapter 11: The Dragon's Wife

Swarms of paparazzi, news reporters, and socialites filtered into the chapel to be seated. They buzzed with excitement, jealousy, and skepticism. Seto Kaiba stood beside the priest, his blue eyes cold and doing a spectacular job of averting the many faces. The priest fumbled with his Bible at the sight of the overwhelming crowd spilling out onto the sidewalk. T.V. cameras were set up around the church leaving no area unseen.

By the time Olivia arrived, the church was so full that people outside tuned into the live broadcast on their phones and iPads. Cameras flashed as Olivia stepped out of the limo. Her face was delicately hidden behind a sheer veil. Her gown glittered in the sun like thousands of stars, flowing behind her like water. The service went quiet as she entered. Organ music rumbled off the beams that announced her entry. All stood and turned to her, their faces in awe. Her chocolate locks were beautifully braided and coiled atop her head. Roses of red and white decorated the crafted plaits.

Seto was blindsided. He watched as she approached him, her gait was calm and regal. The hands that carried the bouquet of spring and summer flowers were set neatly in front of her. She stepped up to him and confidently winked beneath her veil. The CEO, much to his personal surprise, found it difficult to keep from staring at her. His eyes gorged on her dress and the multitude of diamonds and pearls. The gown fit her body wonderfully, emphasizing her shape.

The scent of the roses in her hair wafted over to him. For a moment, Seto Kaiba's heart pounded in his chest.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony-," The priest began her sermon and continued.

By the time he came to the exchanging of rings, he called Mokuba.

"Mr. Kaiba, please repeat after me. With this ring…,"

Seto took the slim band from Mokuba's pillow and took Olivia's hand in his. The CEO stared into Olivia's poos of gold and repeated in a voice that made her flush lightly.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Deftly, his long fingers slid the band onto her ring finger. The blue diamond sparkling against it. He held her hand for a prolonged time. His cobalt eyes taking in what was happening. When Olivia finally slipped his ring on, her fingers were confident and sure.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

The crowd waited on baited breath as Seto slowly leaned down to his new wife. Cameras readied and reporters tensed to jot down the soon to be famous scene. Olivia laughed inside as Seto got closer, his Gucci cologne enclosing her.

"Is the great Seto Kaiba really going to kiss me on national television? Isn't that going against some sort of rule for you?" She teased.

So, now the tell-tale kiss.

Seto smirked at her, his face incredibly close." Screw the rues. Seto Kaiba does what he pleases, whenever he pleases."

Never thought I'd be doing this, but…oh well. Olivia thought and angled her head to meet his.

The church was assaulted with the flickers and shutters of cameras and cheers, and applause. Seto's lips were perfectly placed upon hers. Their warmth and tenderness surprising the bride verily. Olivia felt his hands come around her back, pulling her closer to him. She was unable to figure out whether it was for show, like usual, or if it was a true kiss. But it did not matter. She decided that it was better to go along despite the reason and wrapped her arms around his neck. The CEO felt his heart expand. There was a part of him that had wished for this since the night of the Christmas party.

The CEO held his new bride to him as he continued their kiss. When he pulled away, Olivia's face was pink and amused.

"Succeed and Conquer."


	12. Chapter 12: New and Old

The Dragon's Wife Chapter 12:

Shortly thereafter, Olivia requested that Seto tend to his work, as it was more important than the events of a honeymoon.

"You do not want to take a reprieve?" Seto had questioned his new wife.

"Not at the moment. I've enjoyed the spotlight for long enough. I need a tiny break from the prying eyes of reporters and photographers. Plus, your company cannot run itself. Don't worry, it's fine. We can figure out the details of this honeymoon later."

That, even though Seto had thought it strange, seemed to be reasonable to the CEO. Business did come first. Seto left early the next morning for his office, his mind dreading the piles of papers and endless phone messages that awaited him.

Olivia watched from the front step as the black stretch limo disappeared down the drive. Once out of sight, the new mistress of the house retreated to the privacy and seclusion of her room. Seto had given her an amply sized bedroom in his vast estate. It was located near his own room, but far enough away that both could indulge in secrecy if they so choose. If one was privy to this arraignment, they might think it odd for a newly married couple to seek distance. Especially if the couple involved the much desired Seto Kaiba.

Yet this was not so unusual to Olivia who had personally asked for such. Seto complied without much convincing; knowing that she still favored her privacy even after marriage. He had meant to question this interesting fact about her, but never managed to. If she went to these lengths to keep to herself, why should he interfere? Clearly there was some aspect about herself she did not want to be made public. Would he ever find out what it was that drove her to take steps away? Perhaps not. Nevertheless, Seto gave her her space and respected it.

Once secure inside, Olivia fastened the lock on her door and went towards her nightstand. Resting atop the polished piece of Brazilian Cherry furniture, was a shiny black phone. Picking up the receiver, she quickly dialed a series of numbers and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello, Mrs. Kaiba," came an older voice.

Olivia sneered at the tone. "Did you send it?"

"Hahaha! So brazen! You're no longer the young girl who used to visit. I remember a time when your large golden eyes would brighten and your smile would light up the whole room," The voice sighed.

Olivia kept silent.

"Yes it has been sent. And don't worry; I've taken the proper precautions. You know…there is a full moon next week." The voice changed to become softer, easier.

"I'm waiting."

"Your next installment will be put into your bank account. You know how to reach me if you need anything."

With that, Olivia hung the receiver.

She eased herself back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. The proper precautions, huh? She thought. Thinking of the item in question, her heart ached. What was being shipped was the reminder that not everything is forever, no matter how beautiful the dream. Glancing at the imposing blue diamond on her finger, Olivia felt the surge of inevitability. How long will this one last

The package arrived early the next morning. It was carefully wrapped and protected in bubblewrap. Olivia had waited until Seto had gone to work before she locked herself in her room. Staring at the small parcel on her bed, she bit back the growing emotion within her. The object inside the brown box seemed a sacred relic to her. To open it casually disrespected its memory and that she would never tolerate. This item deserved every ounce of honor she could give.

Feeling her heart swell and grow heavy with memory, Olivia delicately reached out to open the box. Her soul cried to not look inside but her hand moved on its own accord. It reached in and removed a small item wrapped reverently in royal blue silk. It fit neatly in the palm of her hand, as if it had finally come home. Olivia felt her eyes tingle with tears as she gently and carefully removed the lovely fabric. On her hand was Seto's ring, glittering as the last of the silk was peeled away. The ring was the harsh reminder of her current life.

Wearing this emblem of her new life while holding onto her old one caused a familiar pain to grip her chest. This was the only thing in the world that could bring her to her knees. She could stand against diplomats and CEO's, but when faced with this precious item, Olivia was once again transported back to that terrible summer ten years prior. This was all that remained of that long ago time and she always carried it through her life since then.

When the silver metal of the item glinted in the morning light, Olivia knew her time to cry drew near. Once she saw again the perfect blue cabochon sapphire, the smooth roundness of the stone nestled securely in the body of the ancient ear-cuff did she let those hot tears fall.


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Chapters Part 1

The Dragon's Wife Chapter 13

Hong Kong, China. Tuesday, 11:27 a.m.

The old man walked into a spacious conference room, his curved back rolling his shoulders forward and down. Just outside the large series of windows shines the emblem of his company's title RM & Co. Reed's Military and Company. The leading force of military production in Asia and Eastern Russia. By supplying war products to countries like South Korea, China, Japan, and Russia, Reed's Military & Co. is often rated one of the top businesses in the world, with its current owner and President Mr. Wei raking in a handsome net worth of $ 15.3 billion.

As he entered, he hobbled passed an impressive 19th century table carved ornately with Chinese decorations. Flanking the large cherry table are seated men and women of high order. They all bear the stern faces typical of their class and remain silent until the bent man situates himself at the table's head. Once he was made comfortable, he let out a long restrained sigh.

"It seems that she is going to return to us. It is a pity that she will not be coming in the way she used to." He said quite strongly despite his frail appearance.

"Make the necessary preparations our Lordship has instructed for her. Do not reveal a word to Mr. Kaiba's associates about this."

With firm nods, the quiet guests stood and bowed.

-Kaiba Estate— Three days Prior

With the ear-cuff safely hidden in her room, Olivia, for the time being, had shut away that painful memory of her past and went about her new path as Mrs. Seto Kaiba. Living as if the parcel had never arrived, she enjoyed the beauty that was the Kaiba Estate and sent much time with her brother-in-law Mokuba. The boy was a charm and was eager and curious. Olivia delighted in learning from him as much as he from her and the two became very close friends.

Whenever the boy would go to her room to show her some new discovery he had made in school or a new combo for his latest game, she always made certain that the ear-cuff was out of sight. The last thing she wanted was to draw unwanted attention to it and she had a sneaking inkling that Mokuba would go on to tell his big brother of what he found.

Mokuba would never do such a thing maliciously, mind you. It would simply be the dreaded result of a young boy's innocence and of wanting to share that with his sibling. That was the absolute last thing she wanted; for Seto to find out. He wouldn't understand anyway.

So in keeping with the English phrase "keep calm and carry on," Olivia did just that. She still whizzed around Domino in her Ferrari F12Berlinetta and assumed her many disguises whilst on her outings. Since her marriage to Seto, Olivia loved going out into the general public more than ever. Donning new clothes and wigs only became more sport to her and she spent hours among them completely invisible.

She was grateful that she had the unique ability to do this as well as the money to support these pseudonyms. Shortly after her phone conversation, she checked her bank account and breathed a pleased sigh when she saw the usual amount. As per agreement, Olivia had received her monthly payment of $41,600,000. She smiled to herself when she recalled the surprise Seto displayed when he prattled off how much her car was worth. Affording a $300,000 Ferrari was no worse than buying milk to her. What Seto didn't know was the amount she gave to charities and organizations, like the American Cancer Society, ASPCA, and others. All of these donations were never made by her however. No, but by her aliases. This way, the money could not be traced back to the same person. Olivia was a highly secretive person, and especially with her fortune.

She deliberately chose not to divulge this info to Seto that day in his office. And she hoped that it would never come up again. Because with that topic came with it the interesting fact that there was hardly any civil information on her. As far as many records showed, Olivia did not exist.

How she managed to pull that off was confidential—confidential enough that even government officials were in on the secret.

Whenever she thought on her accomplishments, Olivia had to smile. She was proud of herself and her ability to provide for others. Seto would positively die if he knew just how much she possessed. But the CEO would be dumb to that. However, regardless of what she hid from him, Olivia and Seto grew closer. Well, closer by their standards. She listened to his rants on work and business matters and at times offered her advice. Seto would vent to her in his study over drinks of coffee or scotch and the two of them spent hours conversing.

The blue-eyed CEO, she was beginning to understand, was not all stone and ice. In fact, he was very endearing to his brother giving him whatever he wanted. Seto was also giving with her. Many nights he would talk with her on various things; travel, science, history, etc. They had much in common each discovered and they indulged in likewise activities.

There was a downside to Seto though and that was their lack of intimacy. Sure Olivia gave Seto kisses on the cheek, and gentile touches but their relationship rarely exceeded that. By far, their wedding kiss was the most passionate gesture both had experienced. Seto himself was very conservative and that combined with Olivia's damaging past made for an awkward private relationship. And due to the amount of work Seto dealt with and the fact that Olivia urged him to do what was important, their marriage had yet to be consummated. Of course that was not made public! Heaven forbid it! But she knew that sooner or later, Seto would want to fulfill his husbandly duties, for after all Seto Kaiba was a man, and she spent hours trying to figure out the right circumstance.

All of this she pondered while lazily sipping her café con leche. The day was going to be a beautiful one, with clear skies and cool breezes. Olivia sat languidly abutting the terrace table. The house maids and butlers had already started setting up for breakfast arraying the different foods in a buffet. Not one for eating in the morning, Olivia read the paper and occasionally prodded at her plate of fruit and eggs.

Looking over the rises and falls of the stock market, she didn't bother to acknowledge the arrival of her husband. Olivia knew that once he sat down, Seto would want to read the paper as well so she quickly scanned the rest of the page before tossing it to his side of the table.

"Morning Mary Sunshine," she said while ate her eggs.

"Morning." Was Seto's gruff reply.

He was not a cheery riser on his off days and it often took at least an hour before he was civil enough to hold a conversation without snapping.

Pulling his chair out the CEO sat down with his breakfast of eggs, toast and sausage and reached for the daily news. They ate and drank in silence, at least until Mokuba bounded through the terrace doors and heaped food onto his own plate. Olivia smiled warmly at her brother-in-law and proceeded to talk to him about school and his friends. The boy, who had grown to love his sister-in-law almost as much as his brother, happily told Olivia of his achievements and outings.

When sufficient time had passed, Seto was awake enough to finally speak. His food half eaten and his black coffee full, the young CEO closed the paper with a rustling of pages and chucked it into the nearby waste basket.

"Our stocks are rising." He said sipping his coffee.

Olivia politely excused herself from Mokuba and nodded to her husband. "That's good. Better than falling."

Seto snorted. "Indeed it is. By the way there is something I need to tell you."

Olivia and Mokuba tilted their heads. "Oh?"

Seto, still holding his mug close to his chin, continued. "I'm leaving for China in three days. I would like for you to come with me."

Olivia watched with calm eyes as the steam from Seto's cup swayed as he spoke. Laying her left hand flat on the tabletop, she sighed as the wrought iron warmed her fingers. The large blue diamond shone majestically in its white gold setting and giving a small grin, she glanced over at him.

"China huh? That's pretty extravagant. Although, I doubt that Seto Kaiba is inviting me on a pleasure trip. No. It's more than that...this sounds like a business trip." Her grin widened and she knew she had hit the nail on the head. Still she pestered. "Well? Am I right?"

Seto stared steadily back at his coy, smirking wife. There were times when he found her utterly desirable, and then there were times when he found her to be most irksome. This was one of those times.

"It's a ridiculous endeavor. I don't know why they are insisting on it."

Olivia motioned her brows up and down. "Sounds like there's some bad blood."

The CEO took another sip of coffee. "There has been tension for years. They still resent the fact that I changed the company to manufacture games instead of war machines. Back then, my company and theirs did millions of dollars' worth of joint investments. Since the changes I've made, they have been coming at me for what they believe to be 'lost money.'"

Olivia nodded her head scholastically as if Seto was a student giving the correct answers.

"So, what is this company called?" She asked reaching for a piece of melon.

"Reed's Military & Co."

Olivia nearly dropped the slice of fruit and went noticeably still. "Reed's Military & Co.? you mean the corporation that supplies military products to Asia and parts of Russia? That's a huge deal Seto. Their yearly earnings last year were outstanding. To the tune of $ 15.3 billion."

Seto was taken aback by her amount of knowledge of the rival business.

"How do you know that?"

"Seto, anyone who's worth anything knows of Reed's Military & Co. That Mr. Wei is quite the war mogul." Olivia quickly replied.

"Yes…yes he is." Seto eyed his wife.

He did not want to feel anything strange about this, but something was amiss. The way she prattled off the information so easily raised a flag in his mind.

"Olivia, would you please come with me for a moment. Mokuba, you stay here and finish your breakfast."

"K. Oh and brother, I don't want to go with you this time. I have too much school work to do."

"Very well. I will instruct Alfred about your curfew."

With a loud groan from his brother, Seto rose and with Olivia in tow, returned to his room.

As Seto dressed, Olivia waited patiently until he was finished. Donning a simple polo and pants, Seto watched himself in his wardrobe mirror. Even if they were casual Seto was a perfectionist down to the last button. Olivia had to chuckle inside. He was taking such effort to make sure his shirt looked right that he failed to think of how the back rested. Slightly off center, Olivia went over and gave the crooked fabric a few quick smacks.

"There. All better." She said.

Seto muttered a thanks but fell short when he felt his wife's arms wrap around his chest. Resting her head along his spine, Olivia impressed her bold move by standing close to his motionless form. Olivia let out a calm breath. She hardly ever embraced her husband like this and was unsure of what possessed her to do so.

Being that she had always been a loner and that she had her room away from his, holding him so intimately was new to her. Rarely given to such impulsive actions, Olivia was startled. The last man she held like this…her thoughts flashed back to the ear-cuff and she tightened her grip.

Since that dreadful day ten years ago, Olivia's emotions had been swept up into a complexity that only another who had known the purest and deepest form of love, and to have lost that love, could know. Since his death, Olivia had found it difficult to let her heart be seen by another. His loss shook her tremendously and she sealed her affections away in a cold, iron box.

What made her suddenly embrace Seto she did not rightly know, but in receiving the ear-cuff her perceptions on displaying affection towards her husband were changing. The ear-cuff symbolized what can happen when a love goes unstated—Olivia, in her way and through living with Seto, was slowly realizing that.

Seto himself was unsure of how to react to his wife. Like her he was reserved with his romantic feelings but for completely different reasons. After living in an orphanage, surviving an abusive foster father, taking over and managing a multi-national corporation, and going through high-school, Seto Kaiba had no time for romance. Quick romps maybe, but no attachments. In meeting Olivia and becoming her husband, his ideas on love were changing. The love he felt for Mokuba was clearly different from what he felt for her. True that he found her tiresome at times, but she was also kind and caring. With Mokuba she adored as if he were her own blood. Seto saw their blossoming bond and knew that he had made the right choice in marrying her.

And, like Olivia, there was an aspect about their marriage that bothered him. In fact he hated it. Their lack of intimacy romantically disturbed him and he spent many hours thinking of ways to breech that gap. Seto had always wanted a loving family, which had been ripped away when his parents died during his youth. So when Olivia's arms tightened around him, Seto relished in their warmth and gently covered her hands with his own.

Turning his head to glimpse her behind him, Seto, in a soft voice asked:

"Does this mean you're going with me?"

The subtle movement of her head against his back made his heart ache and he rotated in her embrace. Facing her, Seto let his hands come to her waist. However in the process, Olivia had lowered her arms to her sides much to Seto's disappointment.

She may have retracted but she did not go to move away from him—a sign Seto took with comfort. Olivia couldn't help but see herself in his cobalt eyes. Being so close to him reminded her of her love from a decade ago and she struggled to push aside the pain. The way she felt in those yesteryears was not unlike what she was feeling now. The thoughts of that both alarmed and gladdened her. Two emotions that she kept hidden behind that cocky grin of hers.

"Yes. I think my going will help fix your little spitting match."

China: Hong Kong

Upon their arrival, Seto and Olivia were greeted by hoards of journalists and paparazzi. Even though they were forbidden from entering onto the tarmac, they still managed to slip past security. These actions were met with harsh repercussions. However, a few did go unhindered and they raced after the two socialites. Growling stern instructions, Seto ushered his wife into the waiting limo and relaxed behind the safety of the tinted windows.

The drive to the hotel was relatively quiet, with both passengers watching the scenery blur by. Olivia did not want to let on to Seto that she was on edge about being back. Instead she tapped her fingers to a tune she had heard years ago. It was a soothing melody and it just calmed her enough not to fidget. Her mind, though, raced with questions, plots, and play outs of events.

Inside her heart pounded with the strength of a gong, ringing in her ears distractingly. The limo pulled up to the doors of the Hotel Kilin, a posh establishment with a repute for putting up celebrities. Seto and Olivia exited the limo and headed to their room. With the sliding of the key card, the two entered the pristine and luxurious penthouse suite. The view of the contemporarily appointed lodging was spectacular overlooking the city of Hong Kong and the South China Sea. The area of Kowloon and the Pearl River were also visible. Looking towards the financial district, neatly settled between the Bank of China and the Hong Kong/ Shanghai Bank resided Reed's Military & Co. the place where Seto was required to be in less than three hours.

Olivia stared stonily at the large, imposing weapons building and tensed her neck. It was right there. The company she had left behind ten years ago; along with him. It hadn't changed in all this time with its neo-gothic embellishments and medieval English windows. She knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to go with Seto but the ferocity with which her past was racing towards her nearly choked her and she quickly set out to "see the sights."

With determined hands she pinned her chocolate locks back and hid her amber eyes with her shades. Seto saw her assuming another of her disguises and it still amazed him how different she could appear using a few simple techniques. Yet he thought her disguising her appearance so quickly in their trip slightly odd and questioned her lightly so as not to cause any unwarranted suspicions. His ever astute mind, though, pulled the file from three days past to her strange behavior concerning Reed's Military & Co.

Assuring Seto that she would be fine amidst the heavy crowded streets, Olivia coolly left. Once in the hotel lobby, she hailed a cab from the front desk and slinked in. Telling the driver to take her to Reed's, Olivia watched as the popping tourist hubs dwindled to hurried businessmen in costly suits. Adrenaline pumped and took over as the cab stopped at its destination. Quickly paying the driver her fee, Olivia got out as would any normal civilian and made her way to the front desk. The inside of Reed's was decorated in both traditional and modern styles. The heavy mahogany furniture mixed with sleek glass and metal stairs and doors, all of which Olivia gave passing glances. Her focus was on the diligently working receptionist with her hair neatly pulled back and freshly pressed uniform.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mr. Wei." Olivia said.

The woman behind the counter scanned the suspicious foreign woman and with pursed lips answered:

"Do you have an appointment? Mr. Wei is a very busy man."

Olivia flashed teeth in her grin and clicked her tongue. "I understand. However, tell him that Miss Messina is here to see him and he'll drop what he's doing."

Not one minute after the receptionist, whose name was Mae, called the Reed's CEO did he send for Olivia. She rode the glass elevators to the top offices, removing her shades and undoing her hair. In here there was no need for disguises; it would be just rude. Mr. Wei and Olivia went back years and years. An old family friend, her parents used to tell her. Well, whatever he was Mr. Wei had always been a part of her life growing up. Many times she would visit Hong Kong with her mother and father and see Mr. Wei at his family mansion.

Mr. Wei acted like a grandfather to her, giving her gifts and affection. And it was true that the elderly man loved her like one of his own—heaven knew she spent enough time on his estate during the summer months. Those were great years. Olivia, through Mr. Wei's generosity, saw all of China and its treasures. She learned how to speak Mandarin and Cantonese and even tried taking up the ehru (which did not turn out as expected.) Nevertheless Olivia adored her visits with Mr. Wei and his family—especially when they involved _him. _

He too frequented the Wei family home during the long, hot months of the Hong Kong summer. The first time Olivia laid eyes on him, she felt her heart skip. Tall and regal he was, with straight shoulders and a sturdy back. It had been one warm July day when Olivia, then aged fifteen, came upon him standing under the comforting shade of a large plum tree. The fragrant blossoms fluttered about him, landing softly around his feet.

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled. The scent of the flowers filled the air as she remained transfixed. He was beautiful. And so unusual. She had never seen such pale skin, nor long locks such as to pool on the cooling grass. Silver was its color and it shone like liquid mercury.

Olivia remembered the blush that danced across her cheeks when he noticed her. Those eyes! Such fascinating eyes! They were like ice crystals within his fair face, delicately hidden by sweeping silver bangs. Olivia felt her chest tighten and she knew then that she had fallen in love with this stranger. When he spoke, it was like music from paradise.

"You there, what are you doing?"

As he turned to regard her, she was better able to see his elegant white robes. A remarkable blue jewel decorated his chest, matching a smaller inlaid into an ear-cuff.

"Are you lost?" His voice rang through her like bells.

Olivia recalled how weakly she answered; fearing that he was a living dream and any loud noise might send him away.

"No. Just out for a walk." She came closer to the pale man and with each step grew more infatuated.

"What about you? What are you doing out here?" She asked coming to the cool shading.

The man saw the young woman and he too felt a leap in his heart. She was lovely and poised with intelligent golden eyes. She was the Messina's daughter, cared for by his master, Mr. Wei. The man had seen and watched the young woman from afar gallivanting with Mr. Wei's daughters.

The foreign girl stood with him beneath the looming branches, both of them quiet. He could surmise from her posture that she awaited his reply to her questions. He took note of the red tint to her youthful face, the wideness of her eyes. The way they sparkled intrigued him and he found himself unable to look away.

"I am just—enjoying the breeze. When the trees begin to blossom you can taste their fruit in the air."

Olivia smiled knowingly at him. "Yes. You are right. I can practically feel the plum in my hand."

The pale man's heart ached at her upturned mouth and gracefully bent at his waist to get nearer to her.

"What is your name?"

Olivia's cheeks pounded with her heartbeat. His sheer beauty swaddled her in an array of silver and blue. She looked into those crystals of ice and became mystified yet again; his pupils were like those of a cat. She did not find them frightening for they suited him perfectly and she continued:

"Olivia Messina. And you?"

The pale man rolled her name in his mind like honey. Reaching out a pale hand, the long fingers came to rest on his chest above the jewel. He gave her a smile then that would stay with her for the next ten years.

"I am the guardian of Mr. Wei. I am Yue."

The elevator doors slid open allowing for Olivia to step out into the waiting area abutting Mr. Wei's office. The place was devoid of employees, as per agreement. Olivia strode over to the large wooden doors that separated the two compartments and pulled on the brass handle.

Shutting the door behind her, Olivia found the withered old man seated in his leather wing chair overlooking the financial district. Mr. Wei, with his hunched back and thin hands still possessed the authority he held when she was a child. The air about him had not diminished with his body, it only got stronger. She waited for him to turn to her, as a sign of respect for him. The chair creaked as it turned on its wheeled base, the old man peering at her through his glasses. Immediately the man gave a grandfatherly smile and extended his feeble arms out to her.

"Ah! Olivia. It has been far too long, my dear."

Olivia let out tiny sobs of joy as she went to him. Wrapping her arms around him carefully, Olivia knelt beside him.

"Mr. Wei! How have you been?"

"I'm well my dear, very well. But what about you? I hear that I should address you as Mrs. Kaiba now. Is this true?"

Olivia chuckled and pulled back to wipe the small tears away. Holding up her ring for him to appraise, she nodded. "Yeah. It's true. Been married for a few months now if you can believe that."

The old man lovingly patted her shoulder. "I can. It's good to see you so happy again."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and chose to ignore what he had just said. While she was happy to see her old friend and caregiver, she also came on business of her own.

So, shaking aside the bittersweet feelings of reunion, she calmly asked: "I assume you know why I am here."

The man's face changed to that of a stern and wise business owner. Of course she had come for that reason. Since that day ten years ago, Olivia hadn't set foot on Hong Kong soil. Much to his distress. He had hoped that Olivia would overcome her sense of remorse and heal, but instead she chose to abandon any and all memory of his late guardian and fled to Europe. There was one thing she did not leave behind though, and that she instilled to his care; the ear-cuff. Setting his lips, Mr. Wei sat back in his chair and sighed. That piece of jewelry she insisted on keeping. Yet much to his wounded heart, Olivia wanted to keep it not as a loving reminder, but of bitter defense against future relations. To tell her that love does not last and that to never get so close again was her reasoning. She had sealed her heart and grew to coerce those she deemed in her way. It pained Mr. Wei tremendously to see a girl he had all but raised grieve over the one she loved. He knew how much it must destroy Yue watching her suffer so.

As a result Olivia wore disguises to hide from any who might want to enter her life. She moved from city to city, town to town, partaking of the finer things. Using her beauty and sharp wit, Olivia easily gained access to big wig parties and government meetings. This of course could not be done without significant help as it were. Financial help most of all. With millions at her disposal, Olivia could go anywhere, be anyone she wanted. Ten years of practice can turn one into a master at it, but that mastery has to have a superior. A force strong enough to rattle the cages and challenge positions. That challenge was Seto Kaiba.

Mr. Wei released another heavy sigh and faced the window to the city.

" Yes. I know why you've come back. You want me to stop interfering with Kaiba Corp's stocks and percent of income."

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Reed's Military & Co. has to end its futile demands. You will have to recover your lost finances elsewhere. "

She went to rise but was held fast by his grip.

"Right now I'm battling against being surprised, insulted and happy for you Olivia. I cannot deny my elation seeing you and the lovely woman you have become. Yet I cannot hide my insult that you have come all this way to discuss business. And I am also very happy. Happy that you have opened your heart again and found someone to love. Yue would be pleased."

He looked at her again and let her stand. Olivia never waved her eyes from him. Instantly, her steely reserve flared and her defense rose.

"You're wrong! Don't you dare bring him into this. I still mourn Yue's death the same as I always have. I am merely doing Seto a favor that's all."

"Ah~ but you see, there you are mistaken. Yes you will always pine for Yue, he was after all the one destined for you to fall in love with and vice versa. When Clow Reed gave me the funding to start this business he told me in a letter he had written that Yue would come to me upon his current master's passing. After Miss Kinomoto's funeral, just as Clow predicted, Yue came to dwell in my house. Clow Reed felt that it was important for his guardian to return to his homeland and I accepted my destiny. The day your parents brought you to my home I knew you were the one. The one Clow Reed foresaw his dear guardian falling in love with. He knew that it would end in heartache for the two of you. That Yue would succumb to the tests of time and fade away the same as Keroberos and leave you. Clow realized this and opted to allow me to support you in your grief. With this company I have done that. I have sent you to fine universities, paid for your clothes, houses, and other such things. What Clow left me with was intended for you. This whole unfolding of events was Clow's prediction for you.

It is no chance that Kaiba Corp and Reed's Military & Co. joined and I keep the charade going so as not to disrupt your fate. When I die and the company transfers into your name then you may do with it as you wish. But until then, I will not stop my dealings with your husband's company. It will remain business as usual.

And as for your doing him a favor, the time has arrived Olivia for you to stop running away from the past and see what your intentions truly are. You have come to me and behooved me to stop the rivalry between these two conglomerates—for the sake of your husband. Admit it my dear, you have fallen in love with him."

Olivia was dumbstruck. Her mind was a blank slate. It was all connected? Mr. Wei's revealing Clow Reed's prognostications, Yue's role in her life, her years of sadness, being Reed's recipient, and now her marriage to Seto. All of it nearly knocked her down. But it was Mr. Wei's statement claiming that she loved Seto on the same level as Yue that caused her to bristle. Painful tears suddenly formed behind her eyes as her conscious absorbed his meaning.

"I loved Yue, Mr. Wei. I'm not replacing him. No man will ever take his place," She said holding back the raging tears in her eyes.

The old man smiled sympathetically.

"You will never replace him my dear. But you must let your heart heal. Yue is honored and glad that you are happy with Mr. Kaiba. It is what he would want for you, his beloved."

"What Yue would want for me?" She mouthed as hot droplets rolled.

"This internal war you have waged with yourself is finally ceasing, Olivia. Your heart and soul knows what's best for you. Why else would you agree to come here if not out of concern for your husband's wellbeing? Loving Mr. Kaiba should not be shameful. Enjoy it Olivia. Because you do not know how long it may last. You should love wholeheartedly until then. Let yourself be free."

Olivia looked from the old man to the window several times trying to assimilate the present moment. She did not fully prepare for this. All she wanted was to get Mr. Wei to pull back from Seto, not thrust upon her this heap of emotion and self-objectification. Mr. Wei had said no to her intentions. She knew not to press him, the man was stubborn and capable. Instead all that was left to her was composure crumbling to her feet. Mr. Wei saw that it still was the topic of Yue that shook Olivia's core. He hated to do this to her, to get her to see what she had. But it was necessary.

"You have to go now my dear. It would be in poor taste if Mr. Kaiba caught you here. And it would bring unwanted tensions between you two."

Olivia kept silent. Her mind forbade her to speak. He was correct. Seto was going to be there shortly and she had to leave unseen. Seto. Seto Kaiba. Her husband. She both wanted to see him and run away. The man that tricked her into marriage, the man whom she kept in the dark about her past. Feeling her throat close Olivia hurriedly left the old man alone in his office.

Seto came through the door of the darkened room with tense shoulders and a scowl. It was 10:30 p.m. The meeting with Reed's went just as he thought: the same: no progress. Why bring him all the way to China if there was going to be no change in relations? Seto threw his jacket onto the room's sofa and set to undo his tie. The shiny fabric felt like a noose and he tore at it. Freeing himself of the persistent item, Seto's cobalt pools scanned the penthouse. No lights were on save those outside. The city of Hong Kong glittered like a giant Christmas tree. The sparkling spots of reds, blues, yellows, and whites shone into his suite but fell not upon his roommates' shadow. Getting the sense that no one was there, Seto cracked his neck. Where was Olivia? Surly she had returned by now. He called out.

"Olivia? You here?"

After a few seconds, a meek voice came from the darkness.

"Yes. Over here."

Not used to hearing such a hesitant tone from her, Seto forgot his earlier stressor and went over to a large chaise by the main window. There, curled into the cushion sat Olivia. Her legs pulled to her chest, the normally demonstrative woman in such a childlike position startled him and he sat next to her.

"What is it?" The protectiveness he displayed openly for his brother came through in his inquiry.

Olivia stared at her knees with her thoughts thousands of miles away. She heard Seto but did not acknowledge his presence. Her lack of attention struck Seto. He did not know what to do. Olivia was clearly not herself and the fact that she sat huddled against the chaise spoke volumes to Seto. The CEO watched his unresponsive wife, his worry rising.

"Olivia what happened?" He pressed.

She opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it when tears threatened to fall. Seto's sharp eyes honed in on those glistening eyes and he acted as the apprehensive husband.

"Olivia, tell me what's wrong. Did something happen to you? I told you to wait for me before you went out," Seto grew persistent to hide his fear that something might have happened to her.

His voice deepened when she continued to ignore him. The CEO began to think the worst. Was she assaulted? Followed by a street gang? He was unnerved by her and wanted the truth.

"Tell me what's the matter?"

Olivia heard him. She could not tell him why she was behaving in such a way. How could that story help their marriage? It would most likely break it if Seto discovered his wife's tie to his enemy. She thought of Yue again. Yue wanted her to find peace. At least that's what Mr. Wei told her.

She felt Yue's presence inside urging her to go to Seto. But was that the right thing? Over the hours she had given her situation a lot of thought, over and over in her mind the events of her life played out. Was Mr. Wei correct? Did she love Seto as she loved Yue? Had the cobalt eyed CEO, the blue dragon that was Seto Kaiba, gotten under her iron shield? She touched the ring on her finger. The diamond was smooth and cool. She thought of the ear-cuff and its rounded sapphire. How alike they were, how they pertained to her life.

Yue had given her life brightness and serenity back then. Just as Seto was attempting to do now. It was not fair to keep Seto at a distance. It was cold and unkind. But it was her only protection from undergoing that same pain. Conflicting storms raged and Olivia let out a shudder. Seto didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

It was instinctive of him to do so. She was his wife, what else was the reason? She needed his help whether she wanted it or not. Seto kept his warm hands on her and Olivia sighed for she had abnegated the touch of another man. Seto felt her body give way and quietly spoke.

"Tell me what it is."

That little demand, the way he uttered it made Olivia see exactly what Mr. Wei intended. Seto cared for her and she did him. Here it came crashing down. Her icy walls shattered allowing for her imprisoned heart to pump freely its honest heat. Mr. Wei was right; she had mourned Yue's death long enough. It was time to move on.

Olivia shifted in his arms causing Seto's curiosity to rise.

"Olivia?"

She said nothing, but leaned in and kissed him. Seto's eyes widened at her, his thoughts racing with questions. Bringing her hands up to cup his face, Olivia maneuvered her position to settle on his lap. Seto was too frozen to stop her, just let her guide him back against the chaise. She never pulled back from him to which Seto complied. Figuring that questions can come later, the CEO seized the chance to finally be with his wife. For whatever reason Olivia changed, Seto responded with eagerness.

The two of them wrapped themselves in each other's arms, urgently needing to take this next step. The ripping of clothes together with heavy breaths infiltrated their penthouse suite. Seto tore at her blouse, covering any expanse of skin with his mouth. Olivia threw her head back and gave him total access to do as he pleased. With her expressions of pleasure, she cast away the burdens of her past. If it was what Yue wanted for her, then why place more pain through disappointment? She followed Seto's lead and went after his dress shirt. Buttons flew into the black void of their 'living room' becoming lost in the plush rug. His chest was muscled and lean and it lay upon hers. The CEO ran his hands over her unabashedly. They trailed over her shoulders, chest and hips. Locking themselves in another kiss, both succeeded in removing all articles of fabric. Their lovemaking was heated and passionate. A tribute to months of unconsummation, latent desire, and emotional revival. Olivia held him tightly to her with her legs and arms, she refused to let him go. Seto worked above her with limited abandon for it was not his wish to hurt her.

Olivia moaned and mewled into his ears, urging him on. The CEO moved his hips against her skillfully and pointedly. Grunts and gasps emerged from the depths of his throat. Her fingers through his chestnut hair only cajoled those sounds of ecstasy from him. Olivia and Seto spent the remainder of the night ensnared together in lust. Several times light tears were shed, which were gently wiped away. Seto slept contentedly with his wife beside him.

The following days of their stay were filled with intense sessions of lovemaking and last minute business ordeals. Olivia and Seto had grown closer, giving each other kisses and tender caresses. Seto decided to wait to ask why she had a shift in her emotions, the reason was not important really. All that mattered was that barriers were gone. On their last day in Hong Kong, Seto and Olivia spent one last time together.

The limo came and took them to their plane. They boarded with Olivia never looking behind her.


End file.
